Language
There are various languages throughout the land, but where they originated from you will generally find more of the populous speaking them. Many duchies have a variety of dialects, a language that has developed over time into its own local language. Kingdom Languages Whilst every territory has its own dialects there are some that are now so widely used that they are considered Kingdom Languages and no longer specific to any one area. Trade Speak - The most common tongue spoken by most people within the Kingdom, named specifically as it was a language originally developed for people to trade with other nations. Slavic - ''A harsh language created by those who work as slavers, the tone and pronounciation showing its southern origins. The North 'Valor' ''Valorian - The native tongue of Valor, though the majority of the serf classes no longer speak it, instead opting to teach their children Trade Speak. Valorian is more often put to use by the Nobility, especially when they wish to speak among their lessers discreetly. Speck - There are a number of different dialects coming from the Speckled Isles, and after mass population from Valor its original language has been diluted, in many ways being close to Valorian. Fenthaji - The language of the Holy Order, its Disciples are taught to read and write in this language from an early age, considered to be the purest form of language derived from Fenthu himself it has no oral language to go with it and is purely a written artform. Colish - A mix of Valorian and Corinstach, typically found around the borders of where the two great duchies of Valor and Corinstad were found 'Chalk' Patish - ''One of the native dialects in Chalk, an old language dating back before the territory was even a Duchy. Said to be spoken mostly by the folk who resided on the south of the Northwood River. ''Dorish - ''The other primary dialect in Chalk, said to be spoken by those who originated from the north of the river who dealt directly with their Scarfellian neighbours in the wall; their dialect being a mix between Patish and Scaric. 'Scarfell' ''Scaric - ''That native language of the Duchy of Scarfell. The dialect, and sometimes the words, can change slightly from clan to clan. 'The Dales' ''Dalesh - ''One of the more sparse territories that resulted in three main languages, all completely different, but Dalesh being the most common. Spoken mostly by the westerners of the territory it was quickly adopted by the other people within the territory as the easiest language to learn so that they could trade with each other. ''Banese - ''Typically spoken by those who dwelled closer to the Barrier Mountains, there are few people other than the folk who still live in the mountains that speak Banese. ''Urdess - ''Spoken by those in the west closer to the Great Lake, the early conflicts with the more warrior folk of Scarfell meant that is is rare to hear anyone speaking Urdess any more. 'Ashen' ''Faeth - ''The native common tongue for the people that they communicate in, though it is less common for more new age families to teach Faeth to their children, though the older generations continue to use it. ''High Fae - The old tongue spoken by the oldest generations of Ashen, typically used when in commune with the Fae of the forests. Originally all children were taught to be able to talk to the Fae, but this is a dying language with each generation. 'Corinstad' Corinstach - The national language of the Old Duchy of Corinstad, which was used by the majority of people who originated from the territory. High Corinstach - Very similar to Corinstach, with a number of different words and a softer pronounciation, it was developed by the ruling class of Corinstad. With the destruction of Corinstad during the War of the Duchies and much of the nobility killed this is a dying language with all but enslaved scholars and escaped men with education being able to speak it. The South 'Sandsdown' Sandatch - The native tongue of the Duchy of Sandsdown, commonly used along the coast of Sandsdown and on the nearby islands. Daros - ''A common tongue for the people of Darosa, it is a language now commonly associated with pirates and privateers 'Foals' It is believed that the Foalish had never developed a written form of any of their languages and instead pass their history and knowledge by word of mouth, which was also another reason to develop Etish, a more common language so that they could talk to other nomadic tribes and share histories, technologies and geneology of their people. ''Etish - The trade language between the Foalish tribes of the Great Plains, used to communicate between the nomadic tribes. Escrey - One of the most common tongues used in the Great Plains, believed to be due to the internal warring of the Great Plains and the domination of one of the larger tribes centuries ago. Other Dialects ''- Foals is believed to have over two hundred different dialects amongst its people, varying in complexity and pronounciation, each language developed depending on the more common aspects of their lives (eg. being near the mountains or to the north near greener pastures). ''Valash - A new written language that the Foalish are having created for them by the northern Duchies to help transition the Foalish into becoming a more civilized nation. 'Moldovia' Moldovian- The only language spoken by the people of Moldovia. It is unknown as to whether other languages had originally developed, but there is no record of their existence. Dead Languages There are a number of dead languages within the Kingdom, typically from uncovered ancient written texts or relics that are of an unrecognised language that have some of the greatest scholars pouring over them trying to decipher and unlock their secrets.